mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Makiba (Angels)
Hikaru Makiba is one of the Mazinger Angels of Japan, she is also the daughter of a ranch owner. In Mazinger Angels Z, Hikaru had retired from her field duties and serves as an assistant to Tsuyoshi Nonaka. Appearance Hikaru has a near identical appearance to her original counterpart, the only difference is that she wears glasses. Personality Hikaru has a friendly and nice personality, allowing her to get along with most people. Among the Angels, Hikaru is closest to Sayaka Yumi, as they are similar in age and go along with each other to various places including the summer festival. She is also good friends with Maria Fleed before Maria became part of the team, sharing an interest in pet dogs. Maria is shown rather sensitive about her bust size, which is smaller than the others, and does not like it when the subject is brought up. After spending time with Prof. Nonaka, Hikaru begins to pick up some of his eccentric quirks when dealing with robots. Abilities and Skills Besides her piloting skills, Hikaru is trained in martial arts but to a much lesser degree than Jun or Sayaka. She also has a good understanding of the structures of the team's robots, and able to disarm a large bomb like the Iron Bras. History Compared to the other Angels, Hikaru does not have much time on screen. When not on missions, she is usually at her family's ranch or high school. One day, she meets with her friend Maria and her dog Duke in the park with her own dog Daisuke. After a quick talk, Hikaru leaves after a summons from the MA headquarters. With Minerva X breaking out during a fight with the Toros D7 Mechanical Beast due to reacting to Maria's anger, Hikaru gets a strange feeling. The feeling sets in as after Gorgon stops, Maria comes to exact vengeance against the Angels for the supposed death of Duke, even Hikaru. With some struggle, Hikaru manages to convince her friend to stop the rampage, especially after seeing Gorgon dead from out of control brain activity from controlling Minerva X. She then reveals to Maria that Duke is indeed alive and given prosthetics to walk. Forgiving the Angels, Maria joins them as their fourth member. Hikaru is often piloting Diana A for the rest of the series. She has also spent quite a bit of time with Prof. Nonaka, learning the structures and mechanics of the robots and picking up his eccentric quirks. She used these skills to rescue the team's robots after they were constrained with bombs by Count Brocken. Other times, she is with Sayaka on some random mission or story arc such as the Devilman Arc or the summer festival. Hikaru then participates in the final battle against the Dragonsaurus with Diana A's new mode, Marine Blue Mermaid and strikes the finishing blow with Venus A Queen of Gold and Minerva X Sirene Mode. A few years later after the defeat of the Dragonsaurus and Dr. Hell, Hikaru retired from her duties as an Angel and becomes Prof. Nonaka's assistant. They view the battles between the Angels and the Vegan Empire, along with the revalation of the Iron Z piloted by Kikunosuke. For the final battle, Hikaru helps in prepping the robots. Trivia *Hikaru owns an AI controlled robot dog named Daisuke, who is named after the alias of Duke Fleed (Hikaru's original counterpart's love interest). Gallery Hi.png|Hikaru in a Christmas costume. Hikaru Angels.jpeg|Hikaru piloting Diana A Bathing Hikaru.jpeg|Hikaru in the showers Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Characters